


Let It Happen

by kirschteins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschteins/pseuds/kirschteins
Summary: with all the same friends, it was hard to stand out in comparison to them. to make matters more difficult, he was convinced that you liked eren and you believed he liked mikasa, one of the most popular girls. after a party and getting drunk, you text him something you immediately regretted.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Let It Happen

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the tame impala song, 'let it happen' bc i lack creativity

you woke up to the sound of an irritating bleeping noise. it was your alarm. lazily, you rolled over on your bed to look at the clock only to see it read 7:45am. oh no. you were going to be late to school and it was your first day at your new school!

quickly, you clambered out of bed and nearly tripped over in the process. you ran into the bathroom and swilled your hands under the cold tap water and washed your face. then you quickly brushed your hair. after that, you ran back into your bedroom and got dressed into the clothes you prepared the day before. you were wearing black ripped jeans with a black tank top. around your waist you tied a red and white plaid shirt and on your feet you wore black and white vans. once you were dressed you quickly had a slice of toast then brushed your teeth. on your way out you grabbed your bag and said bye to your mom then ran out the front door.

you checked your phone, it read 08:01. ' _thank god'_ you thought, you were just on time. it took you about 20 minutes to get to school since you walk. you had to arrive early to school today since you were new and needed to go to the office and find out your schedule.

* * *

once you finally arrived at school you walked through the bright red gates and into the main entrance. there were so many different people here, it was a bit overwhelming. how would they treat you? would they like you? will you make new friends? someone ran into you, ripping you from your thoughts. it was a boy. he was taller than you and he had spiky, blond hair shaved into an undercut style, with the shaved part being brown.

the boy, who was now on the floor, looked up at you with wide eyes and the grin he was wearing slowly fading.   
"shit. sorry i was running away from him," he says whilst pointing to another boy who looked similar to him. the other boy had brown hair and sparkling green eyes. when the both of you looked over he waved at you with a smile. you did the same back.

"i - uh- it's okay. do you want a hand?" you ask while offering him your hand to take. he looks taken aback before he smirks and grabs it.   
"i'm Jean, by the way." you were surprised that he was speaking to you, since most people don't. "i'm y/n. i'm new here, do you know where i could find the office?".

"oh sure, come with me i'll take you there." Jean replies whilst using your hand to help him up. you decide to thank him and he leads you to reception, still holding your hand.

the journey to the school's office was a short one, but it felt like forever walking with Jean. despite him being friendly and confident, you were awkward and didn't know what to say to him. "so, where are you from? i've never seen you around here before." Jean asks as he notices you gazing at him whilst you were walking. "yeah, i'm not from around here, i recently moved to here from about an hour away." you replied.

Jean continued to ask you questions, making small-talk with you so the journey to the office wasn't too awkward. he had explained that the reason why he had accidentally ran into you was due to him messing around with his friend, Eren, who often led to him getting into all sorts of trouble. 

your journey was cut short as you arrived at the office. begrudgingly, Jean released your hand and asked if you wanted him to wait around, to which you declined, not wanting to take up anymore of his time. 

the staff in the office had provided you with your timetable and asked for someone in a lot of your classes to come to the office and guide you around the school. you had hoped it would be someone nice -- hopefully you would be able to make another friend (if you could count Jean as one that is).

not five minutes later, a girl with brown hair hastily shoved into a ponytail had arrived at the office. she wore blue jeans and a white tank top. this was clearly a mistake as her white shirt had stains on it, presumably from food. the girl was currently eating a potato, which you had found unusual but the staff didn't seem surprised in the least. one of the staff members beckoned the girl over and revealed that she was to be your guide. "hi, i'm Sasha." was how she had introduced herself through a mouthful of food. not wanting to make a bad impression you had smiled and replied with "i'm y/n, nice to meet you.". Sasha picked up your timetable and shoved it to your chest, so you took it from her hand. she then grabbed your hand and ran out, tugging you along with her. 

* * *

Sasha seemed nice, you thought. however, you knew better than to assume someone was nice based on their first impression. she guided you around the school, showing you where your classrooms and informing you which ones you would be in together, which was actually quite a lot of them. 

the bell rang and the once empty corridors filled again with students who were shoving past each other in order to reach the canteen before the others. "so, do you wanna hang out with me and my friends at break? i figured you probably don't know anyone since you're new around here and you seem nice enough." Sasha asked you, to which you gratefully accepted her offer.

once again, Sasha grabbed your hand and dragged you off to the field into one of the far corners of it. following her lead, you sat down on the grass next to her. when she opened her backpack, you noticed that it was full to the brim with food -- hardly leaving room for any books. as she offered you a bar of chocolate, 3 boys sat down around you.

looking up from Sasha's bag you realized that you knew two of them, Jean and Eren. next to Eren there was another boy who had a shaved head. "fancy seeing you again then eh." Jean smirked as he sat next to you and Eren. "you two know each other?" Sasha had asked, brimming with excitement at the prospect. scanning the group, your eyes landed on the boy with a shaved head, to which he introduced himself as Connie. when Eren made eye contact with you he smiled, "i haven't properly introduced myself yet, i'm Eren." everyone here seemed so friendly. 

for the rest of break you sat on the grass chatting with the group, they provided you with a warm welcome. unfortunately, the bell rang again, signalling for everyone to go back to their classes. Sasha asked you what class you had next, to which you told her that you had maths. luckily for you, Eren was in your maths class and said you could sit with him. before you all left for class, you exchanged phone numbers with everyone and then left with Eren.

* * *

the teacher in your maths class was rude. Mr Ackerman wouldn't let you sit next to Eren despite him begging him to let you sit with him since you were new. Mr Ackerman had said that just because you were new it didn't mean that you would have privileges that other students don't have. due to this, you sat next to some random guy who was really tall and had dark hair, Bertholdt you think his name was. as Mr Ackerman was droning on, your phone buzzed in your pocket so you discreetly grabbed it and looked at who had messaged you.

 **unknown:** hey its jean is this y/n

 **you:** hey jean yeah thats me

 **jean:** good to know

 **jean:** u have maths with mr ackerman right?

 **you:** yeah i do he wouldnt let me sit next to eren which was kinda sad 

**jean:** he can be annoying sometimes but he is a good teacher 

**jean:** i see youve taken a liking to eren then B)

 **you:** i mean he seems nice enough 

**jean:** hes a pain in the ass most of the time lmao

 **jean:** if u like him i can try see if he likes u or whatever..

 **you:** oh?

 **jean:** soo what abt it

 **you:** i think thats okay thanks tho

 **you:** not rly my type

 **jean:** oh? then what is

 **you:** better stick around to find out :P

 **jean:** ok bet

 **jean:** anyways ive gotta go, mr smith keeps looking at me i think hes onto me

 **you:** okay ill see u at lunch hopefully


End file.
